In a processor system executing acquisition of data of a plurality of sensors, in order to reduce power consumption, a processor is in a sleep state when the acquisition of data is not executed.
In such a processor system, in a case where data generation periods of the plurality of sensors are different from each other, there is a technique of causing the processor to transit from the sleep state to an active state when data of each sensor can be acquired. According to such a technique, the state transition of the processor frequently occurs, and power consumption according to the state transition increases.